1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a printed circuit board mounted in an electrical connector of the electrical connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly includes a printed circuit board and an electrical connector directly mounted on the printed circuit board. The electrical connector has an insulating housing. A shell encloses outsides of the insulating housing. A plurality of signal terminals is accommodated in the insulating housing, with a plurality of soldering tails exposed out of the insulating housing to solder with the printed circuit board.
However, as the electrical connector is directly mounted on the printed circuit board, with one end of the printed circuit board soldering with the soldering tails and the other end of the printed circuit board exposed out of a rear of the electrical connector. As a result, it is difficult to avoid the EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) between the printed circuit board and other electrical elements disposed near the printed circuit board.